One Mistake
by Ororita
Summary: One mistake can change people's lives for ever... for better, and for worse. one shot, Ichigo X Rukia


One Mistake

Ichigo was walking home with Orihime, his girlfriend. They had just been on a date, and were on their way home when one mistake ruined everything. They were both to absorbed in what had happened to see the truck coming. The truck plowed into Ichigo and Orihime and then continued off a cliff, rendering both unconscious.

Ichigo woke up in the Kurosaki clinic to find himself alone, or so he thought. It was hard to tell since his vision was still blurred. He looked around, noticing a figure he couldn't quite make out do to his blurry vision.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked as his eyes started to focus.  
>"You're awake." Rukia said "I'm glad. At least you made it."<br>"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, confused.  
>"Orihime is dead, Ichigo." Rukia said sadly. The news struck Ichigo like a blow to the head. He stared at Rukia, trying to convince himself it wasn't true. He was sad. He should be sad. Yet Ichigo couldn't even force tears to come to his eyes. Rukia simply walked over and hugged Ichigo. Ichigo didn't respond at first, but instead stared past Rukia out the window. After a few minutes, Rukia felt Ichigo's arms close around her. A tear fell from Rukia's eye, and she and Ichigo let go of each other.<br>"I... I have to go." Rukia said awkwardly "Renji and I are eating lunch together in a bit. Bye Ichigo."  
>"Of course." Ichigo remembered "Renji is her boyfriend. I forgot. But why do I feel this way about her still?"<br>"Bye Rukia." Ichigo said quietly. Rukia left Ichigo alone in the room.

Life returned to as close to normal as possible for Ichigo, Rukia, and their friends. But Rukia could not keep Ichigo out of her mind, and vice versa. Renji noticed Rukia's sudden change in demeanor, but didn't say anything for a while.

"Hey." Renji said eventually "You've been awfully quiet lately. What's up?"  
>"It's nothing." Rukia answered.<br>"I'm not stupid, Rukia." Renji said "You love Ichigo, don't you?"  
>"Wh-what?" Rukia stammered "Wh-what do you m-mean?"<br>"I've seen your face when you talk to him." Renji replied "You're always thinking about him. And if you really love him, tell him. I don't mind. Be his boyfriend."  
>"Really?" Rukia asked "You don't mind?"<br>"Of course not." Renji answered "I'm happy for you as long as you're happy, and frankly, you're not that happy with me. Now go." Rukia nodded and ran off.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" Ichigo thought "I should be sad about Orihime, but all I can think about is Rukia! Her eyes... her hair... her voice... her smell, even... the way she acts... everything. I don't get it. I mean, I love her, yeah, but... I didn't feel this way before."

"Does she even know I love her?" Ichigo said to himself "Probably not... not like it matters. She's dating Renji."  
>"That's where you're wrong." Rukia said as she walked into Ichigo's room, startling Ichigo, who fell out of his bed.<br>"Dammit you midget!" Ichigo shouted "Don't barge in on me like that!"  
>"Sorry, Ichigo." Rukia said, smirking "Don't worry, I only heard the last bit. I'm not dating Renji, we broke up just last night."<br>"What happened?" Ichigo asked.  
>"Renji told me to pursue the one I love instead of settling for him." Rukia said, blushing.<br>"And why are you telling me?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.  
>"You're so oblivious." Rukia chuckled.<br>"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo shouted.  
>"I'll tell you later." Rukia said, laughing, as she left the room.<br>"Hey, where are you going?" Ichigo called after her.  
>"School." Rukia answered "It's Thursday, idiot."<p>

Ichigo's school day passed uneventfully, except he could only think of Rukia. At the end of the day, he found a note taped to his locker.  
>"Ichigo," it read "Meet me at the diner after school. -From: a secret admirer"<br>"I wonder who that could be." Ichigo said "Probably just some prank. Oh well, can't hurt to go there." Ichigo left, and went straight to the local diner, taking his own seat. After some time, a young female waitress came.

"What do you want to drink, sir?" She asked  
>"Hm?" Ichigo said "I'm waiting for my friend. I guess I'll just have a water while I wait."<br>"Okay." said the waitress "What's your name? I'll direct your friend to your table while if they come."  
>"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo answered. The waitress nodded and left to get Ichigo's water. The waitress returned shortly with the water, which Ichigo slowly drank while he waited. He still had no idea who it could be. After a few agonizingly long minutes, Rukia walked in.<p>

"Oh great." Ichigo thought "What's she doing here? Why did she have to come while I'm here waiting for someone who'll never show up? It's been half an hour. I might as well leave." Rukia was talking to the waitress, who nodded and started to lead Rukia to a table, causing Ichigo to stay put so Rukia might not notice. Much to Ichigo's surprise, the waitress led Rukia to Ichigo's table.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.  
>"Can't I just sit with my friend without question?" Rukia asked, feigning a hurt expression. Ichigo grunted in reply.<br>"What, are you afraid your "secret admirer" won't show up if I'm here?" Rukia asked with a devious smile.  
>"How do you know about that?" Ichigo asked, startled.<br>"You left the note on your locker, smart one." Rukia said calmly, holding up the note.  
>"It's probably just some prank." Ichigo said, crossing his arms "I waited half an hour and nobody except you showed up."<br>"Don't be so sure." Rukia replied. The waitress returned, and Rukia ordered food for both of them. Ichigo ate in silence, answering Rukia's attempts to start a conversation with a "yes", "no", or just a grunt. Eventually, Rukia managed to get Ichigo to talk. The "secret admirer" forgotten, the two spent a happy time at the diner, and it was sunset by the time they left. The next day, Ichigo noticed people looking at him suspiciously. He didn't know why until he was approached by his friend, Keigo.

"Hey man, congrats on the new girlfriend." Keigo said, smiling.  
>"What're you talking about?" came Ichigo's somewhat annoyed reply.<br>"I'm talking about your date with Rukia." Keigo said, smirking.  
>"What are you-?" Ichigo stammered "How did you-? That wasn't a date!"<br>"That's not what she's been calling it." Keigo chuckled "Anyway, I gotta get to class. Later!" Keigo then walked off.

Ichigo didn't manage to get Rukia to talk about the subject until he cornered her when they got home. She always changed the subject to something else when he tried until they got back to Ichigo's room.

"Why have you told people that last night was a date?" Ichigo growled.  
>"Because that was my intent when I placed the note on your locker." Rukia answered, smirking at Ichigo's shocked expression "What, didn't you even think why I went there instead of asking you about it the next day?" Rukia could tell from Ichigo's blush that the answer was no.<br>"But... why me?" Ichigo asked "I thought Renji told you to pursue the one you loved or whatever?"  
>"Because, idiot." Rukia answered "I love you."<br>"What?" Ichigo shouted.  
>"You heard me." Rukia said calmly.<br>"Rukia... I... I love you too." Ichigo said. Rukia was pulled into a kiss by Ichigo, who from that point on did not deny a relationship with Rukia.

END

The moral of the story: drive drunk, so you can force two people who love each other into a relationship


End file.
